Unconventional Love Between Sheldon and Penny
by NuclearDoodler
Summary: A bunch of one shots, some may be more than one part. Some may be 500 words and some may be 2000. Just sit back and relax knowing you'll have plenty of Shenny stories here soon enough. **HEADS UP** I am rating this Teen, but if, and when, there is a mature story, it will be posted at the top.
1. Drunken Confessions

**For all of you lovely's that follow me as an author, I will definitely be updating in the next week Best Friend Conspiracy. In the next two or three weeks expect The Last Scene. This will be filled with all the cute little romantic snips of Sheldon and Penny that wont leave my mind... lol.. I super duper promise this wont take away from the stories, this will probably help if anything. ****Finally, if you aren't reading my other two stories, you totally should cause I'm spectacular lol. And enjoy!**

**OH! To avoid any confusion the _Italics_ are previous conversations from the night before.**

**Love all you who read and review and favorite and follow! And as always**

* * *

Sheldon Cooper opened his eyes. He was asleep on the couch? Penny was across the way on the armchair. He rubbed his eyes, and sat up. He realized then that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Drowsily, he got up and went to his room, careful not to wake Penny. He put on a new pair of pants, and since he hadn't done his Saturday laundry, he was forced to put on jeans. Which he matched with his red evolution shirt. He felt sick to his stomach, and the night before was a total blurred. The last thing he remembered fully was sitting with Leonard, Penny and Amy for a double date. He had finished drink, and the others were smirking. He questioned in his head, but never out loud. He now knows that they placed alcohol in his Diet Coke. They let him have three glasses of it though? It angered him knowing they kept it going that long. Now, he feels like throwing up his guts, if it were physically possible and the only one around is Penny.

He quickly walked to the bathroom. He was startled when he turned to see Penny.

"What happened last night?" Sheldon asked.

"Well, Leonard and Amy thought it would be funny to get you drunk, and then question you about your love for Amy." Penny started.

When she said love for Amy, there was something different. It was empty. They were also now on the couch, at opposite ends. He worried for their friendship.

"Well, you got drunker than expected, because you had three glasses. So, we all got here shortly after you started acting like an idiot. Leonard asks,

"_Sheldon, when we first met Penny, what did you honestly think of her?" _

So, I protested because I thought you were going to be a jerk. Well instead you shocked everyone and said,

"_When I first encountered Penny, I thought she was beautiful. She was the only person I looked at and __wanted__ her.""_

Sheldon gulped. It wasn't a lie, or something he'd ever openly admit. Penny watched him for a moment. His gaze was at the floor, and his hands were moving constantly.

"Do you want me to continue?" Penny asked.

Sheldon looked up at her.

"Yes, please." Sheldon said.

"Okay, so Leonard and Amy look at me, and then themselves, and then Leonard asks,

"_Do you still like her that way?"_"

Sheldon already knew the answer, and his eyes were glued to the floor. Penny inhaled a big breath.

"And you said,

"_Yes, I would like to, as some would say, tap that." _

So, obviously, Leonard got mad and Amy was jealous, and then Amy asked,

"_If Penny would ask to date you would you say yes?" _

Then, you looked at me and then at Amy. It took you only five seconds to answer,

"_Yes." _

So, Amy got mad and even more jealous, and asked,

"_Do you even love me?" _

And, you said in record timing,

"_No, I treasure your friendship, but as a lover I haven't loved you since the beginning." _

So, Amy asked,

"_Then why are we dating?" _

And you said,

"_I was pressured, just like in college I was pressured into doing everyone's homework, and when I was getting my second doctor degree into doing drugs and alcohol. I bet you all think I'm crazy. I never drink alcohol, and I'm very safe making sure everything I consume doesn't have any sort of drug in it. That's because I was forced in college. I was only but a child when I was getting degrees. I didn't have much social experience, and everyone use to push me around. All the new freshman would bully me, and some couldn't handle the workload and be an athlete, so I stayed up endlessly doing not only my homework, but I had to do almost three other people per night. Sometimes more." _

You were basically crying at this point. Sheldon, I'm so sorry. I never ever thought that maybe you're so high strung because of what you went through as a child. I figured it was a genius thing, but it's not."

Sheldon wasn't sure of what to do. He admitted his feelings towards the only girl that's been the 'love of his life', but he also told everyone why he is the way he is. Something so within himself. It almost made him feel better, though. What wasn't so comforting is knowing he admitted his feelings.

"Where is everyone?" Sheldon asked.

"Leonard got mad because I stayed with you. I mean you were bawling, and telling me basically your life story. Why would I leave you like that? Amy left because, and i guess this is a given, but she broke up with you and never wants to see you or I again." Penny explained.

"Where does that leave….us?" Sheldon asked carefully.

Penny looked at him.

"Sheldon, it all makes sense. You didn't want me in your life because I made your penis work. It bothered the heck out of you that I could do that. Sheldon, what bothers me, is that you never told me."

"You were dating Leonard, and he had 'dib's'."

"Sheldon, dib's can go to shit."

She reached across the couch, and pulled him into a kiss. He was too stunned to realize what had just happened. She stopped kssing him, and left her face in front of his. This time, he reached his mouth forwards and kissed her.


	2. Tell Me

**Lededa um well this is the dirtier version of what can come to my brain lol so this is rated MATURE.**

Okay, so basically this came to mind when I was thinking about what would happen if Penny took charge. Originally I was going to use this for the ending to Best Friend Conspiracy but I have a new ending... Also, I'm going to steal one of the amazingly talented author, Risknight, ideas. If you wanna suggest a story either PM me or review and add what you'd like to see. Also, if you wanna challenge me maybe add a few words I'd have to use.

And like I said last time these are all one shots, that means it is one page, and possibly a second part. Alrighty, well enjoy!

*****RATING IS MATURE REMEMBER*****

* * *

Sheldon and Penny were sitting across from each other. Both of them had a loss of words after Amy and Leonard admitted to cheating. Sheldon was hurt, and didn't know what to do. Penny was almost thankful, though. Sure she was mad at both of them, but she didn't want the relationship anymore. She had a different man in mind.

"How are you?" Penny asked.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and he didn't move a muscle. He actually seemed to relax.

"I would be lying if I said I was not hurt by their betrayal, but I wasn't in love with Amy." Sheldon shared.

"Are you thankful it happened?" Penny asked.

Sheldon thought.

"In a way, yes." Sheldon revealed.

"You don't know this, but I wanted to breakup with Leonard before this ever happened." Penny shared.

"Why didn't you?" Sheldon asked.

He was interested in why Penny didn't. He didn't because he was cowardly.

"I think because even if I broke up with Leonard, I would be lonely and by myself, because I have to just face it, the guy I've like for the past seven years will never like me back." Penny explained.

Sheldon thought. Almost seven years? She had moved in nearly seven years ago.

"What a coincidence. You moved to Pasadena seven years ago." Sheldon stated.

"Yeah, such a coincidence." Penny repeated.

She sighed. He wouldn't ever figure it out. Eventually, she would take Leonard or some other guy back to be in a relationship. She can't live a life alone.

"Penny." Sheldon spoke.

His voice was filled with nerves. It pulled her out of her thoughts immediately.

"You just said that seven years ago you met the guy you were really interested in. Can I ask when you met that guy? Sheldon quietly asked.

Penny thought. Okay, he is either much better with humans now, or is just making conversation. She hoped for the first, and so she was honest. If anything she could play it off as Kurt.

"I met him my first day in Pasadena." Penny revealed.

Sheldon went back to that day. Did she leave? Did she see anyone else that day but Leonard and himself, and possibly Kurt? He didn't remember her partying that night.

"I don't remember you leaving the apartment complex that day. Perhaps you met someone in the building?" Sheldon recalled.

"It was someone in the building." Penny stated.

"Does he live here still?" Sheldon asked.

"He sure does, I see him almost every day." Penny answered.

Okay, Sheldon thought, seven years ago, she met someone in the building that still lives here that she loves. Sheldon was there that first day, he still lives here and he loves her. Could it be?

"Sheldon, can I ask something." Penny asked without thinking.

He once said while they were both single about taking the theoretical bull by the horns. Then she would find a relationship worth the trouble. Penny then asked what he meant. She now knows, and is taking the theoretical bull by the horns.

Who would have thought Sheldon hinted that he likes her so nonchalant and would be willing to have sex with her? Doctor germs will kill me, sex is uninteresting.

"Sure." He answered.

"What do you think of me?" Penny asked.

She moved closer to him. His pulse increased.

"Do you like it when I get in your face?" She questioned.

She was inches from his face.

"Do you like it when I touch you?" She questioned yet again.

Her hand was on his bicep.

"Do you like it when I do this?"

Penny moved her lips to his.

"Do you like it when I do this?"

She moved her hands to his chest, and kissed him again. She was basically pushing all of the "turn on" buttons Sheldon had. It made him crazy.

"Do you feel this? Does it excite you when I do this?"

Penny moved her hands down above his belt. His eyes were wide, but they weren't scared, they were playful.

"Do like it when I do this?"

She moved her lips to his mouth, and then his cheek, jaw, then behind his ear, and then his mouth again, and then his neck, finally. She stopped at his neck and gave him a hickey.

Her hands moved slowly right above where his pants begin. It was all so overwhelming. Not in a bad way though. He loved it.

Every single moment.

Penny sat closer to him. She played with his shirt. His mind was too blank to even realize what she was going for.

"Sheldon, do you like it? Do you like when I touch you here?"

She moved her hands up his sides, also taking his shirt off. She rested them on his face. She gave him a slight kiss on the mouth, but quickly continued.

"Do you like when I kiss you?"

She kissed him again, gently pulling on his button lip.

"Do you like when I kiss and touch you?"

He only then realized her hands had moved. She moved them back to his chest, kissed him, and then moved her hands down his stomach. They rested again above his jeans.

"Do you like that?"

She moved her hand slowly down. It now rested on his pants, but directly over his crotch. He let out an involuntary groan. Everything felt so good.

"You like that huh?"

Her hand left where it was. She moved it back to above his jeans.

"What if I did this."

Penny lifted her shirt over her head. Showing off a pink laced bra. Sheldon was

in awe. She moved his hand from his side to her breast.

"Do you like this, Sheldon?"

Every time she said his name, it made him even hornier then what he was.

Penny unhooked her bra, and her breasts went free. His eyes were glued. His hand, now squeezing softly.

He didn't realize that every time she asked him a question she was forcing him against the couch on an angle. She was sitting in his lap. Her hips ever so slowly swayed on his erection, which caused him to groan, again.

"Do you like this, Sheldon?"

She looked in his eyes. They were darker than ever. There was almost a look of mystery in them now.

"Sheldon, you have to tell me."

"Penny." Sheldon spoke finally.

"Penny. Please." He begged.

He gulped.

"Don't stop." He moaned.

Her fingers undid his belt, and zipper and managed to get them down to his ankles, quicker than he could name the first five elements on the periodic table.

She kissed him. It was long, and passionate. Her hands, though, were moving under his underpants and he never thought about germs. He was grateful for this, and maybe even excited. He didn't know what he felt, but it felt amazing.

* * *

Penny got dressed again as Sheldon showered. She wasn't positive, but she's pretty sure she broke him. In the best possible way though. And even if no one believes them that their relationship is real, they'll know, and what else could they ask for?


	3. Vampire

**This was inspired by a story that Risknight wrote. Don't ask where that story is, but it's somewhere in her genius. I'm actually kind of in love with for some reason. I think it came out pretty close to what I pictured. So for that I cheer for myself! Anyways enjoy! :) **  
**  
**

* * *

It was the finale of Earth. Maybe 2% of the population would survive. They would be the lucky ones. Another 7% will be those who get turned. Eventually killing the 2% left. Were they really that lucky? And the other 3% will be the ones who existed way before they took over. The vampires will watch 5% those whom will get killed over time. A cycle, reproduce, parent and then when they're 60 or 70 die.

Vampires.

They controlled _everything_. They decided who to spare. By spare that means they saw them and didn't kill them. Instead they turned them. The newly turned were the worst. Their uncontrollable thirst for every human around was detrimental. You had to be caught by an old timer. If not, you died.

Of course there are more than just undying thirst for humans and animals. There was lust, myths say vampires can't get turned on, but they can. Myths also say all of them are cold blooded ruthless undead creatures. Maybe some were, but some had a heart.

It was actually possible. During the turning process, certain vampires keep their half human state. Meaning, that even though their heart doesn't beat every second, it beats once every day. They're able to die. It just takes 100's of years. They can fall in love, they can feel sadness and when they're angry, well we can say if they don't kill you, you're a special person.

Penny was walking cautiously to the building next door. The people inside had got killed a week ago, and that meant food and drinks. She needed food. Cautiously, she opened the door. Immediately she saw two dead bodies. Their mail in hand, or their groceries.

Penny quickly moved to the bag. It was her lucky day. Stores are technically closed, but some get turned into a vampire stakeout house. This lady caused the death of everyone in the building. She went to the store, she figured the vampires left, and she can get food. Little did she know when you do that, you get followed. Two always stay behind. Inside, contained a Poland spring water jug, a box of cereal two months from the expiration date, and a bag of chips. Penny grabbed the water jug and cereal, the chips were too salty they'd dry your mouth and make you thirstier than normal.

She returned to her complex. She got two items. That meant no one else was alive or they hadn't figured it out yet. Pasadena consisted of two groups. The nerds and the jocks. The jocks were muscle and fearless. The nerds were brains, and if they got lost, well they could navigate back to safety.

Penny turned around once in her building to check if she was followed. She didn't see anyone. That doesn't mean they aren't there. She hurried up the stairs to the fourth floor. Across the hall were the nerds. Leonard, Howard and Raj. She knocked on the nerds' door and told them of her find. They followed her to the jocks apartment. Inside, she locked the door and divided equally the food.

Once everyone finished, she went back. Only one person can leave. Each month the jocks took turns. It was Penny's month. She walked down the first flight of stairs, and then slowed. She heard a small noise. Carefully, she rounded the corner to the second floor.

Nothing. She sighed a breath of relief. She could have sworn she heard something. She shook it off, and continued on her voyage. She had an overbearing sense she was being followed. She'd hear a hiss, or a crinkle but she'd turn and nothing. No places to hide and no places to run. Just nothing.

She slowly opened the door the vacant building. She went up two flights of steps and searched for a door. One with a child's bicycle stood out to her. She went inside.

It was shocking, and it was dehumanizing. Four little kids, no older than seven lay dead. One had a head on the floor next to his body, another was sucked clean of blood, another had its blood drained and it's stomach ripped open. The final child, the only girl, was pale. She had a multitude of bite marks, which meant she had been sucked clean. Still, the most clean kill.

Penn searched the cabinets. Her prayers were answered. They had food. The parents went to extremes. If you could find a house with children you were most definitely finding some sort of food or drink item. Whether it was expired, or not, everyone took what they wanted. They didn't care. Soda expired three months ago? Too bad. You drank it and you had no choice but to love it. She turned with three more items, one half gone, another half empty and one perfectly good one, expired though.

What she didn't expect to see was the silent killer. A man with red eyes. They blazed with fire. Penny instinctually took a step back. The man took one forwards. He breathed in the air.

"You smell delightful." He said.

Penny shook. Her knees weaken and almost collapsed to the floor.

A loud bang forced her awareness. She half expected to see a second vampire, and yes she was correct, but this one didn't attack her. This one had crystal blue eyes.

Red verse blue.

Blue took a step near Red. They circled each other.

"What do you want?" Red hissed.

"The girl." Blue hissed back.

"I found her she's mine. That's the rules." Red snarled.

Blue let out an actual hiss. Red lunged forward at Blue. Red clawed at his neck, while Blue bit Red's neck. They turned and turned, and when they got near Penny, Red leaped for her. Blue pushed her away and continued bending limbs and biting. Blue had Reds neck between his hands, but Red had his fingers clawing his chest. When Red succeeds in clawing open cuts, he stopped.

"You're half human."

With the distraction, Blue took Reds face and snapped it off his neck. Then, he took a sharp knife from the kitchen, and cut out the eyes and then sawed off the nose.

Blue then turned to Penny. He wiped his mouth, and moved towards her. Penny moved back but was stopped when she hit a wall.

"Please! Please don't hurt me!" Penny wailed.

Blue's expression changed. His fire filled blue drenched eyes, and stalking stopped. He straightened his back, and looked at Penny.

"We must leave." Blue directed.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the vacant building, grabbing the supplies Penny dropped earlier. He pulled her in the opposite direction of her home.

She feared for her life. She thought he's taking me somewhere secluded! He's going to rip my eyes out, saw my nose off and drain my blood. He's gonna kill me and maybe even rape me! She started softly crying. Blue looked back at her, and then pulled her even faster.

They arrived at a wooden lot. They wandered through a path, but then broke off into trees. It led to a tiny cabin house. Once inside, Blue "locked" the door. Locking did nothing, vampires can hit into the door once and it breaks down. It only stopped other humans.

Penny backed away from Blue again.

"What are you going to do to me?" Penny sobbed.

Blue looked in her eyes. He dropped the bag on the ground, and walked away.

"Nothing." Blue answered.

"Nothing!?" Penny gawked.

"Yes, nothing." Blue repeated.

Penny took a step towards him.

"Then why am I here?" Penny asked.

Blue drew in a large, unnecessary breath.

"I brought you here to save you. That vampire, his name is Aaron. He has the ability to summon other vampires. If you went to the building you live in, they would have smelt you and killed you all. Your scent gets masked by mine. They can't find you." Blue explained.

"No! I have to go back! What if they go next door?" Penny fret.

"They won't. I pulled out Aaron's eyes, and cut his nose off because it shows a sign of revolt. Since Aaron and his kind took over the world, bands of vampires have slowly been killing the leaders. Aaron, he is no match for a fighter like me. He usually bonds with others because he's an easy kill." Blue continued to explain.

"But, then why was he alone?" Penny asked.

"Your group is the last remaining Pasadena group. You and only one other tribal group have survived in California. He was not expecting to find humans or vampires. Vampires go where the humans are. Hence Aaron by himself. Your group is very underline." Blue explained more.

"How? How is that possible they didn't know we were here? They swept through last month and smelt one of the members." Penny questioned.

"No, that was the good vampires. More specifically me and a friend. We are the heroes here, Penny." Blue expressed with passion.

"Why?" Penny softly asked.

"Why we protect you?" Blue asked.

Penny nodded.

"It's not just a group of us. One stays with a group we find typically. I am one of four leaders, actually. I'm supposed to be with my group of heroes. The periodically we leave one behind but pocl another up." Blue explained.

"Then why are you here?" Penny asked.

"I am here, because, well, as Aaron said, I am half human. I can feel emotions."

Blue started but didn't finish.

"What are you emotionally attached to here?" Penny asked.

Blue looked down at his lap. He had sat in pretzel form, almost five minutes ago. Penny, only ten feet away, sitting pretzel as well.

"I have the ability to fall in love with people. While most vampires have that ability, in half mortals, half non, it's stronger. I could feel from the minute I saw her we were destined to be together." Blue explained.

"Who'd you see?" Penny asked.

Blue looked across from him. Her beautiful hair and her pure human eyes. They were a treasured sight. When turned vampire, you either have red eyes, or if you're lucky you get to keep your own color. They change though. They turn to be almost seeing through. You can see they're blue, but the color is a glass like material.

"You." Blue revealed.

"Me?" Penny asked.

"Yes." Blue confirmed.

Penny watched him. He starred at her, and it wasn't a blood thirst stare. It was a lust stare. Jesus! He just saved her life, and the groups life, and she's pretty sure when she saw him her heart skipped a beat. For reasons other than the obvious. She can't be falling for a vampire though. She just can't.

"I'm extremely sorry if I have scared you. I only tended to save you and let you be. I didn't mean to explain everything." Blue apologized.

Penny thought. She still didn't know his name.

"You know my name, what is yours?" She asked.

"I'm Sheldon. Sheldon Cooper." Sheldon told.

They sat in silence for a while. Just staring at each other, or out the window. There was literally nothing out here. No lights, no people, and most importantly no vampires.

The wind blew through a tiny window on the wall, and Penny's scent filled the room, at least for abnormal scent. Sheldon's expression changed. It went back to the darker, 'I'm gonna eat you' look. Penny stood up. Sheldon followed.

"Sh-Sheldon?" Penny's voice reeked of fear.

Sheldon pouched forward. His lips crashed against hers. She was stunned especially when she realized she started to react herself. Sheldon stopped and moved his lips to her ear.

"You're mine now."

Penny gulped. Sheldon slammed her against the wall, and kissed her frantically. She went along. Her lips parted with his. She felt a cold hand move up her shirt. She didn't stop him.

••••••

Sheldon lay on the floor, and Penny laid on the couch gasping for air. She felt a pair of hands against her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Sheldon spoke.

"For what?" Penny asked.

"I forced that. I smelt your scent, and because we are a match every time I smell you I will want to have sexual intercourse with you. I do not wish for your blood or for bruises." Sheldon apologized.

His fingers traces where he left bruises, and on her wrist were he punctured a slight cut that bled slowly. She watched him. How could someone be so human if they're a vampire?

"I loved it." Penny said.

Sheldon picked his head up and smiled.

"I guess we'll have to make sure every time the wind blows I'm near you." Penny winked.

Sheldon rested his head against her arm.

"That would be acceptable." He smiled.

••••••••••

The next day, Sheldon and Penny ventured back to her home. She wanted everyone to meet him. Their savor. She opened the door, and immediately was rushed with hugs.

"We thought they got you." Leonard said.

"You should have seen them. Five, six maybe ten at the max all rushed into the building next door. Then, they all rushed out and ran into the distance. How'd you survive?" One of the jocks, Ken gushed.

Penny put her pointer finger up. She walked to the hall, and they heard mumbling, and then seconds later she reappeared. Sheldon behind her.

"You brought a vampire here!" Howard yelled.

Sheldon bowed his head. He was ashamed to be a part of a group so feared. Penny reassuringly moved her hand up and down his arm.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Leonard wailed.

"Guys knock it off." Penny sternly said.

Even Sheldon looked up at her.

"His name is Sheldon, and he protects us. He saved me yesterday, and in fact he saved us all. The group he belongs to, they're heroes, and they're trying to take back Earth. He killed one and saved me, and instead of letting my scent get traced back here, he took me somewhere safe. You should be thanking him. He's helping us." Penny protested.

Everyone looked at each other and then Sheldon.

A whiff of air came through the window. Everyone backed away as Sheldon's demeanor changed.

"It's fine. It's just this thing where well, you know, that's kind of private."

Penny reassured.

Sheldon pulled her across the hall, and they made love again. Everyone else had their ears pressed against the door listening. In awe that their fearless leader was totally fucking a hey, if he didn't kill them, saved Penny and still protects the world, how bad of an undead immortal freak is he?


End file.
